


And That Which is Not Will Suddenly Be, When There’s Two of Us Instead of Only Me

by asuninside



Series: Hogwarts 'verse [3]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: Anonymous prompted: kurt and blaine accidentally come across the mirror of erised?





	And That Which is Not Will Suddenly Be, When There’s Two of Us Instead of Only Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is a continuation of my Hogwarts ‘verse in which Blaine is one year above Harry, and Kurt is two years above. This fic takes place in early 1995. For the sake of this prompt, we’re veering slightly from the canon surrounding the Mirror of Erised in that it is still at Hogwarts.
> 
> Title taken from Two of Us by Curtis Eller’s American Circus

 

The best part about dating Kurt, aside from his wit, class, courage, baking skills, mouth- Okay, one of the best parts about dating Kurt is that he is just as high-maintenance as Blaine when it comes to his appearance. He’s never met anyone like that before.

Sam definitely cares about his body. Always,“ Just one more lap around the pitch,” and “Dude, no, treacle tart goes straight to the abs,” but it ends there. He’s learned to find ways to amuse himself while Blaine agonizes over the color coordination of his weekend outfits- there are only two days a week his robes get to stay in his wardrobe, he’s not going to waste them- but he doesn’t understand.

Kurt understands. Better yet, he empathizes.

Which is why one drizzly morning in early March finds them wandering the empty corridors, hand-in-hand.

Everyone else is in the courtyard for break, seemingly unbothered by the weather. He supposes it makes sense. The classrooms can get a little stifling this time of year, weather still cold enough for fires to be lit, but wet enough to make the castle humid and stone walls strangely damp. He’d rather be too warm than risk mussing his hair this early in the day, and luckily, Kurt wholeheartedly agrees.

“We should probably find a classroom to hide in,” Kurt says, glancing behind them. “Filch is bound to be lurking somewhere.”

Blaine makes a noise of agreement. The rain isn’t falling hard enough for the heads of houses to allow break to be moved to the common rooms and he certainly doesn’t want detention.

The quicken their pace slightly, still holding hands, and begin to search for doors.

*

It doesn’t take long to find an unused classroom. Hogwarts is notoriously full of nooks and crannies, shadowy places, stairs that lead nowhere, rooms with no purpose.

Blaine likes that. Likes when he discovers something new about what he thought he knew all about. Kurt’s like that. They’ve been practically inseparable for three months now but Kurt still somehow finds ways to surprise him.

Kurt unlocks the door with a wave of his wand and pushes it open.

“I still can’t believe you’re not in Ravenclaw,” Blaine effuses. “Even some seventh years haven’t mastered nonverbal spells!”

Kurt says nothing, only smiles, but Blaine can tell he’s preening on the inside.

The classroom is, well, a classroom. Desks, an empty bookshelf, a blackboard upon which someone (he’d bet every Galleon he has that it was Peeves) has scrawled a crude joke.

Kurt drops Blaine’s hand to check his watch, sighing, “There are still twenty minutes left of break. I should have brought some homework.”

“What you really mean is you should have brought that cloak you’ve been trying to charm to match your eyes,” Blaine says, grinning. “I see right through you, Hummel. You’re practically the Fat Friar.”

“Hey!” Kurt protests, trying to glare but ruining the effect by laughing,  "I take offense to that!“

“I’m sorry,” Blaine murmurs, sidling up to where Kurt has perched himself on the edge of a desk and looping his arms around Kurt’s neck. “How can I make it up to you?”

The line is cheesy, but in the dim grey light coming through the single window, Blaine can see Kurt’s cheeks go faintly pink and he knows it had the effect he was hoping for.

The kiss starts slow. They don’t get to do this often- what with Blaine being plied with review for the OWLs and not being able to visit each other’s common rooms- so it still feels new, thrilling.

Blaine has moved one hand to Kurt’s face and both of Kurt’s hands are fisted in Blaine’s robes and he’s making soft noises into Blaine’s mouth and-

Kurt pulls away suddenly. “Blaine!”

Blaine jumps and wheels around, expecting Mrs. Norris, or worse.

When there’s nothing there, he turns back to Kurt, mildly annoyed. There had been a perfectly good tongue in his mouth a moment ago and he sees no reason for it to be elsewhere.

“What?”

Kurt points behind Blaine. There in the shadows, is a mirror.

It’s magnificent. So tall it nearly touches the ceiling, with a thick gold frame. Kurt leaps off the desk and Blaine follows him over to it.

“How did we not notice this before?” Kurt asks, amazed.

“I don’t know, I- Wait! Kurt!”

“Hmm?” Kurt is running a finger over the gold filigree with something like reverence.

“Kurt, how did you see this at all? Why were your eyes open while you were kissing me?”

That gets Kurt’s attention.

He turns to Blaine, cheeks now closer to scarlet than pink.

“I, um. I guess I just, sometimes like to see you? Like, to know you’re there. That’s not all a dream.” He sounds perfectly mortified to admit it but Blaine is pretty sure he’s going to need a trip to the Hospital Wing if his heart swells any bigger. He doesn’t think even Madam Pomfrey has ever had to deal with a heart exploding from too much love.

And suddenly he can’t breathe. That thought, that silly, passing thought hits him like a Bludger to the chest.

He’s in love with Kurt. He’s sure he is. Everything about him. His voice, his eyes, his sarcasm, his laugh, his willingness to hide them away from the rain.

He loves him. He loves him.

Kurt is still babbling, “I know that’s so, so weird, please don’t judge me, I just, never really thought I’d have this, you know? I never thought I’d find someone-”

“I love you.”

Kurt stops dead. His mouth is still open but the words have stopped coming out.

Blaine thinks that he should probably be embarrassed, but he feels oddly at peace. It’s really just a statement of fact. Grass is green, Snape wants the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, Blaine loves Kurt.

He smiles at Kurt, and after a moment, Kurt’s face relaxes and he smiles back.

“I love you too.”

Almost at the same moment, they both turn back to face the mirror, as if wanting to see the joy on their own faces.

The mirror shows two boys, one short and dark, one tall and pale, both with wide smiles and shining eyes, hands clasped tightly between them.

From what seems like very far away, they hear the castle come back to life as students stream back inside.

They kiss, once more, a warm press of lips that seems to both seal and break the moment.

And then wordlessly, they walk away from the mirror, out of the classroom door, and into the rest of their lives.  


End file.
